Bad Dream
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Taka woke up screaming from a bad dream not realizing Mufasa had the same dream. Their parents, Uru and Ahadi comfort them. Both brothers find themselves comforted being between their parents.


**Arashi: I been wanting to do an au moment of two brothers still need of their parents of having a bad dream or a premonition of something of the future which I'll admit had a few times before so this is feelings behind true experience there. There be something from the movie, "The Gorge" a powerful scene which feels works best in this piece.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King or its characters only the plot and that's about it. There is no money made of this oneshot at all.**

Warnings: Au and ooc

Bad Dream

Summary: Taka woke up screaming from a bad dream not realizing Mufasa had the same dream. Their parents, Uru and Ahadi comfort them. Both brothers find themselves comforted being between their parents.

* * *

><p>A brown fur lion cub curls in the warm cave near his parents as they talk among themselves which he frowns staring to his left to find his brother still awake but eyes drooping wishing to sleep. The cub yawns feeling tired himself from the long day of games he enjoy with Sarafina, one of his few friends within the pride. His eyes start to drop a bit more unable to keep his heavy eyelids up and finally close as he falls fast a sleep. A small smile crosses his muzzle as he enters in the world of good dreams or so he hopes.<p>

_*~*~*~*Dreamscape*~*~*~*_

_Slinking off from Priderock, a lanky russet fur lion with pitch black mane and sharp green eyes gazes over the savannah thinking of his plan as anger bubbles in his veins. 'Just taking that fur ball to the gorge and think of something for him to stay put then give those imbeciles the signal before finding Mufasa. Oh the glorious day this will be. If those damn imbeciles don't screw it up.'_

_A frown mars his muzzle having Scar to shake his head trying to keep the hatred for his brother to one side so he can seem convincing to the rather naive nephew, Simba. A smirk tugs on his muzzle spotting the yellow fur cub a few feet in front of him with three other male cubs which he doesn't bother remembering their names surprising to find he's not with his best friend Nala. _

_He calls out slyly getting the cub's attention, "Simba I wish to show you something grand."_

_"Really uncle Scar?" The cub ask joy and curiosity in his orange hue orbs getting the lion to doubt his plan for a moment seeing so much of himself in his nephew but cuts it in the bud._

_He can't like the snot brat that's his father's clone. Distaste rises up in his veins for his brother while his nephew its another he'll think on later. Scar leads the cub out of the area as his friends head off to play having a bad feeling but couldn't put their paw on it. No one would realize the events of this day would have on the Pridelands._

_Moving further away from Priderock, Simba ask tilting his head seeing they are approaching a gorge he never investigated before getting his curiosity to peak even more higher, "So Uncle Scar what's great here?"_

_"Your daddy has a surprise for you," The lion answers silkily getting the cub to perk up. "Let me go get him."_

_"Can I come?" Simba question hopefully only to back a few steps at the sudden harsh tone surprising him._

_"No! It's a fa...father and son time. So stay on this rock and practice your little roar. You don't want to upset your daddy like you did in the elephant graveyard, do you?" Scar said in return giving a fake sad look which seems real to his nephew who drops his eyes to the ground._

_"You heard about that?" the question comes next with a soft voice._

_"Everyone did, Simba," Scar's response glancing in the direction to where he'll have to head out soon making sure those idiots haven't start anything before staring start in the orange orbs steeling up his heart._

_"Oh," The cub answers dejectedly then perks up at the thought of the surprise which hasn't been said yet and hopes to have a hint. "Uncle Scar will I like the surprise?"_

_Scar walking off gives a dark smirk which seems warm and kind to the cub replying not catching the stress of one of the words, "Simba its to **die** for."_

_He walks off before any other questions could be made. Out of shot of the cub's sight he goes up the ledge moving closer where the herd is currently grazing and nodding to his henchmen spotting them giving a cruel smile seeing the stampede is starting before putting on a look of fear rushing to find his brother. Oh this is such a good day so far and nothing will ruin it at all. He runs off making it seem he's breathing hard when he approaches his breather who comments how odd for the herd to be on the movie. _

_"Mufasa, Stampede in the gorge! Simba's down there!" He gasp out really convincing concerning his brother who runs past him which he follows wanting to see his plan in full bloom._

_He rolls his eyes spotting the cub hanging for his life slinking in the shadows as his brother rescue the fur ball being batter by the wilder beast. 'Damn,' he growls mentally as Zazu flies around him wondering what to do then decide to rally the lionesses. Not wanting his plan to be ruin he smacks the bird to the stone wall knocking him out. 'Finally I can think straight with out listening to that damn annoying bird chattering away. I'll never understand how Mufasa stands him. Maybe it's a wonder he's a pouncing toy or whatever.' He continues to move to a ledge where he can watch everything with no interruptions. He would have smiled if it weren't for the fact Simba is safe and Mufasa is climbing up the ledge._

_"Brother, help me'" He cries out to Scar getting the lanky lion to look down his muscular brother thoughtfully._

_He puts his claws out holding his brother in place watching as a look of shock, horror, and betrayal filter in his eyes. He whispers, "Long lives the King."_

_He throws off the mighty king as he yells out, "NOOOO!"_

_His nephew's voice joins Mufasa as he goes down faster towards the stampeding herd, "NNNOOOOOO!"_

_*~*~*~*Dreamscape ends*~*~*~*_

'This can't be true?' minds think watching the scene as screams comes out of two cubs' mouths waking up their parents who wakes them up by calling their names, "Mufasa, Taka its okay."

Taka's eyes shoots open breathing hard staring at the red-brown eyes belonging to his mother, Uru. Tears falls down his cheeks glancing besides him seeing Mufasa is the same as both shares a look. What is that strange dream about?

He mouths to the yellow fur cub, "Did you have the same dream?"

Mufasa nods shivering badly not able to think it s really but it seem so much less answer his brother which taka understood. He has seen his life with a son name Simba and king of pride rock. His brother is cold and jealous and decides to kill him. Could this be what their father's attitude is doing to him? Making him distance from the family? If he tells Ahadi he would banish Taka with out another thought. That stops feeling his father's jaws pick him up placing him near his brother and curling around both in a comforting manner even shocking Taka.

Taka stares at his father in confusion hearing the grumble, "Get some sleep tomorrow is a busy day of me showing you two the kingdom."

The two cubs nod deicing later they'll discuss what they dream and find away of changing the future if it's a premonition as Rafiki mention a few times before. That be a good thing to do after lessons which got the two cubs to blink. Ahadi is going to show them both the pride lands? Taka looks at his mother who smiles curling on their other side nuzzling them both which makes them feel safe once more to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Well I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot which I have a feeling with inspire an au fic or another oneshot but not exactly sure so it just have to see. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
